


Promises Must Be Kept

by thesoldierwithredstar



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Death, M/M, Omega Clint, Omega Verse, alpha bucky, mourn, new born baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoldierwithredstar/pseuds/thesoldierwithredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Clint lives under SHIELD protection, and it’s time to prove they’re worth it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Must Be Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of this song( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqVnm16pK_8 ) ’s lyrics, suggest you to take a look || Thanks to darkestheroine.tumblr for editing.

"Where did this come from? You didn’t sign for any mission" Clint retorts with their three month old in his arms while Bucky prepares his bag in a rush.  
  
“They don’t keep us safe for nothing, plus we need money, it’s been years” he says, looking around dubiously.

  
“Socks? Or wallet?” Clint shakes his head “Under the bed, second drawer”.  
  
Bucky grabs them quickly and puts in his little backpack. 

“I’m worried, Buck” Clint admits. He gets tired, even by following his pace with only his eyes. “I’ll be alone with a three month old, and God knows where you’ll be…”.  
  
Bucky stops, realizing he didn’t speak to him properly about his undercover mission. “I know but it’s just for a few weeks, okay? Then I’ll be here”.  
  
“What happens if you miss her first words? Or-or first steps? Will I see them alone by myself? You’re her dad,too. Wasn’t there more suitable one for you?”.  
  
Bucky tilts his head, smiling slightly “You’re being dramatic. Look, I promise I’ll be back before she says her first word, which will be Papa” he grins, then opens their closet, and digs under the blankets, his knives and guns…  
  
“I don’t like this” the blonde sighs, and stares at his alpha as he replies, “You dont have to”, then leaves the room, letting him prepare in peace. He sits down in the rocking chair in Becca’s room, as she starts making faces whilst she starts waking up.

He hears the two heavy bags’ thuds as Bucky put them on the floor, beside the door.   
  
He comes back, leans against the doorway, smiling at them.  
  
“You didnt change your mind, did you?”  
  
He sighs and walks in, kneels before his omega and little baby, placing his hands on Clint’s knees “I know how to swim remember?” he teases trying to cheer him up, but it doesn’t work. “Look, how can they know we’re from here? We’ll be in the middle of an ocean”.  
  
“Exactly” Clint responds looking into his eyes. “In the middle of an ocean, who knows how many days it’ll take SHIELD to become aware that something has happened to—” he swallowed his words.

Bucky reaches up and caresses his cheek, the archer immediately leans to his soft touch. “Have I ever not kept my promise?” Bucky smiled.  
  
“Once” Clint shrugs looking down.  
  
“When?” Bucky smiles, knowing that it was something irrelevant.  
  
“You said you were going to wash the dishes last week, but you didn’t and I had to.”  
  
Bucky chuckles softly, but Clint is able to hear the hesitation even in his smile. “I promise, I’ll be back, and then do the dishes, okay?” he says lightly. He then gets up, kisses Clint’s forehead and then Becca’s, before whispering “I love you” to both of them.  
  
Clint doesnt get up from the chair as he listens to his partner’s footsteps, which upsets him more. Even he didn’t want to go, why the hell Hill made him do it? Like Natasha couldn’t go, or someone else, anyone else other than his alpha. He gets up and goes to the door, catches Bucky just when he’s about to close the door. “You owe me a month’s dish cleaning when you get back” he stated.   
  
The brunette smiles widely, but sadness could not be covered in his eyes. “Lets make it two months” he smiles, kisses him deeply before closing the door.  
  
 _Oh shit._

  
It’s been weeks like Bucky had said, and there’s no news from the two old men. Natasha tries to calm him down and help him with the kid as much as she can, but Coulson sends her on a mission as well. Does this SHIELD have something against Clint?   
  
It becomes easier though. He sleeps more at nights and makes time for himself, which he spends going through the shield files - hoping something new from Bucky but nothing, until the door rings at eleven in the evening, after two months.

He opens the door, his eyes immediately searching for Bucky. Seeing his mission partner alone, in front of his door is not a nice thing to find, not even a bit. His heart pounded fast in his chest as if he were about to have a panic attack and he didn’t want that to happen because he needs to hear whatever Steve had to say. He needs to hear, needs to listen and pray he’s in the hospital because of some kind of a broken leg or toe, anything.   
  
“We were prepared, but they knew we were. They knew. It was suicide and I couldn’t get him at time. He died while trying to cover me but they had a fucking bomb. Clint I should’ve known, seen—” Steve kept talking, mumbling and blaming himself. But it didnt matter, it wasn’t important what Steve had said. His Bucky was gone now, his alpha, his partner, the father of his child was gone, forever.  
  
He slammed the door angrily. It probably hit Steve in the face but he didn’t care. He looked down, his ears ringing, eyes burning and head pounding like it was going to explode. He wished he was dead, then maybe he could be with Bucky, if there was an afterlife.

He didn’t keep his promise, again. Clint realised he had to do the dishes by himself now, and maybe he could stop talking around Becca so that she wouldn’t talk until her papa was back at the home.  
  
He doesnt realise he was sobbing and shaking madly, until Kate came in and tried to lift him. But his body was numb, he couldn’t feel anything - everything was meaningless without his partner.  
  
It took Kate a few hours to make him talk without stuttering and sobbing. He was more stable now, that’s what he told her that a thousand times before shoving her out of his apartment.   
  
He went to the bathroom and took a shower whilst telling himself over and over again that he needed to be strong for their daughter. She was his legacy, the only thing that was from him, the only reason to carry on. He heard her start to cry.

He sighed, dried himself quickly, put on his pajamas, before heading into her room.  
  
“Sshh, daddy’s here, daddy’s here baby” he cooed picking her up whilst rocking her slightly to soothe her, which turned out didn’t work.  
  
He sat down in the rocking chair and talked to her. He tells her about her Papa and the beautiful eyes he had-has—had. Then how they met, where, and when… Who slipped off his chair and fell on his ass while trying to impress the other, which made him chuckle a little, but the baby didn’t share his emotions, just like she knew there was something wrong, that she wasn’t going to have her papa anymore.   
  
“You know, your papa would hate to see girls crying” he sighed, trying to make her calm in every way he could think of. “He kinda loved the badass women, yeah I know I’m a man, but that’s not the point, is it? You know, there was this role, I didn’t know there were woman pirates until then, but he really liked those movies. I dont know why, I mean okay they were good but… Bucky always loved to make it a big deal” he whispered. He spoke to her as if Bucky was listening to them from the other room. “He… loved a song from there, actually” he furrowed his brows, trying to remember the lyrics as he started murmuring the song.  
  
“ _Upon one summer’s morning_  
 _I carefully did stray_  
 _Down by the warls of wapping_  
 _Where I met a sailor gay_  
  
 _“Conversing with a young lass_  
 _Who seem’d to be in pain_  
 _Saying, William when you go_  
 _I fear you’ll ne’er return again_

 _"From tower hill to blackwall_  
 _I’ll wander weep and moan_  
 _All for my jolly sailor bold_  
 _Until he does return_  
  
 _“Should he return to poverty_  
 _From o’re the ocean far_  
 _To my tender bosom_  
 _I’ll fondly press my jolly tar_  
  
 _———_  
  
 _“While up aloft in storm_  
 _From me his abscen mourn_  
 _And firmly pray, arrive the day_  
 _He home will safe return_  
  
 _“My heart is pierced by cupid_  
 _I disdain on glittering gold_  
 _There’s nothing can console_  
 _But my jolly sailor bold”_  
  
The song seemed to be working - Becca was not crying anymore. Clint could feel her in his arms, how quiet she was, how still she was, just like him. His vision went dark for a second, then a feeling of peace covered his whole body in the bright room. Then baby Becca starts giggling happily, reaches to a point, babbling a “Pa!”. Clint looks up, a wide smile spreading on his face, as he sees his alpha standing in front of them. “I’m home” Bucky says smiling brightly. The blonde gets up immediately, and hugs him so tightly, he starts to get afraid Becca wouldn’t get enough oxygen to her lungs. “About damn time” Clint whispers, and kisses him deeply.


End file.
